A Skirmish between the Forest and the Ice
It was just a normal day for Eugene. As usual, he was assigned a mission to take down a dark guild, albeit a smaller one than usual but not all dark guilds were so big. Because of that, he could do the mission by himself rather than teaming up with either Shana or Kurogane usually. The enemy guild only had about 10-15 rank C members so defeating them only took less than half an hour. "That was pretty boring." He said to himself after he was done with his job. "Is there anything else to do around here?" He then found a fighting tournament. "Maybe there'll be someone who can relieve me of my boredom here." He said before heading off towards the location of the tournament. 30 minutes later... "Well, that was easier than expected." Eugene said with a bit of a yawn. "Then again, I had the unfair advatage of using magic. It seems this tournament was really for mages." He said this to himself with a bit of a nervous chuckle. Iriel had seen the guy in the mage tournament, though he didn't participate himself, the young guy intrigued him so he decided to follow him and see what he was up too. Eugene had just left the stage of the fighting tournament and soon after, he had felt a presence watching him. It's not that he could feel auras, it's just that people could sense when they were being watched. Maybe it was a human instinct of sorts. Eugene would have to ask his guild mates at either Fairy Tail or Unchained Soul later. He decided to try to lose this guy. He jumped high into the air and landed onto a nearby roof top before beginning to run. He raced into the shadows of a nearby tower and used the opportunity to summon his clone known as Futa although Futa was still technically Eugene in mind and appearance. The two Eugenes went different directions. "damn it, he caught sense of me and bolted" Iriel said as he started to run after him, then dove into the shadows of the building to give chase and catch up to the guy running from him. "I wonder how long he's going to keep this up and why is he doing it?" Eugene said to himself, this being the thought of both of himself. ''Well, first, I should relocate out of town. ''He then began heading towards a more isolated location as he didn't want to involve other people. Iriel brought his torso out of the shadows and started shooting needles out of his hands as the temperature all around the city started dropping. He then thought to himself "where is this dude going, I just wanna see his power!!" Eugene looked a little a bit away to see that the person chasing him was now chasing his clone. Well, technically that was still him and he would receive the memory of being chased later anyway but Eugene decided to take this time to get to that more isolated location. He activated a communication device that he had. After a few moments, a voice was able to be heard. "Eugene, what now?" The person said from the other side of the communication link. "Ren, activate a Dokodemo Door to the coordinates I used to get to this area." Eugene said in response, not wasting any time. "Also activate a door at these coordinates leading to the same place." Ren complied and started typing on the computer in front of him. Soon after, a door appeared in front of Eugene. When Eugene opened it, an sparse field was on the other side which Eugene walked into. Back to the Eugene clone and Iriel, since Eugene deactivated his magic, the clone disappeared into a bunch of plants before a Dokodemo door opened beneath Iriel's feet. Gravity would take over and he would fall in before gravity's direction changed again. towards the ground. Iriel fell straight through and landed on the ground hard and face first. " what the hell was that hole in the freakin ground" a iriel thought he had said to himself but saw the guy he was after standing before him and said with a smirk "so it was you" "Actually, that wasn't me, that was a friend of mine that did that to you." Eugene said in response in a rather calm tone of voice. "So? Why were you following me?" As usual, he was straight to the point and didn't waste time. All the while, he made it appear that if the person in front of him gave an unsatisfying response, he'd beat the crap out of him. His current stance was so that he could grab one of his weapons or at least activate Fortification Magic in the case of a surprise attack. I saw you in that tournament back there and I know you didn't use all of your strength, if fact you just toyed with each of your opponents and I wanna fight you with you at full strength, that's all" Iriel said as he stood up and took his own fighting stance "So it's a fight you want huh?" Eugene said as his expression became a little cooler. "Well, I was bored fighting in that tournament anyway." He then drew his Sword of the Night Sky. "First, let's see what you got." He then snapped his fingers to activate Fortification Magic to stick Iriel's feet to the floor via the man's shoes. "Forest Dragon's Kurogane." He said before summoning a large arm cannon on his right arm and firing at Iriel. Iriel used Ice-Make: Shield to protect him from whatever attack was headed toward his way and then used Ice-Make:geyser making a geyser shoot out right from under him Eugene decided to make use of the situation. Having to make a shield to block his Kurogane attack, Iriel had blocked his line of site in front of him and the ice geyser created enough sound to make it difficult to listen for Eugene's whereabouts. ''I was already planning on redirecting his attention to disappear. This has just made it easier for me to fade into a shadow. ''Eugene thought to himself after using his plants to push him out of the way of the ice geyser. The plants in question got frozen and soon shattered. Eugene took advantage of the situation and his low presence and practically "dissappeared". "Keep at least one eye on your opponent at all times." Eugene said from behind Iriel with his sword pointed at Iriel's neck. "Well, that might be difficult against me since my specialty is redirecting other people's attention." He said with a bit of a sigh realizing that it made no sense to tell someone something if it didn't work for that situation. He then snapped his fingers to dispel the Fortification Magic on Iriel's shoes. "Well then, shall we continue? I don't believe either of us have shown what we can do." Eugene said with a smile as he got back into a sword stance. "Let's have some fun." Iriel used his requin to summon a sword and said "yes let's do have some fun" and with a smirk he let marks appeAR on his right arm and he charged towards Eugene extending his blade with shadow magic "Your body is leaning too far forward. You'll lose your balance if you you get struck in the foot." Eugene said in an almost teacher like tone before activating his magic again. He used Fortification Magic on Iriel's right foot right when it touched the ground. Due to the momentum of continuing his charge, Iriel would feel the pull on his right leg, aruptably stopping his charge. At this moment, Eugene fired another Kurogane from above while using Forest Dragon's Cactus Machine gun to attack him from his sides. "Shit" Iriel said as he fell and hit the ground he then used Ice-Make: Needles to counteract the needles that were coming towards him, but his exploded on contact, he then made a shell of ice around his body protecting himself from the close by explosions and the Kurogane attack. Following Iriel's line of sight, Eugene found a good opening when Iriel's line of sight and attention was focused above with the Kurogane attack as he charged in. He activated Fortification Magic on himself before activating the layering spells. "Giaichi, Giani, Giasan, Giashi, Giago." Eugene whispered with each layering spell exponentially raising his power. "Forest Dragon's Drill Driver!" He exclaimed as he got right next to the shell of ice. Immediately afterward, something that looked like the combination of a Pile Driver and a Drill made of Gigas Cedar wood appeared on his arm. "Panzer!" Eugene exclaimed before striking at the ice shell with full force, using his makeshift weapon to focus all of the force. The ice shell exploded making a gigantic impact in the ground, but after the smoke cleared there was nothing left but a crater and a hole big enough for a person to slide through, then iriel came out of the ground crawling and said "nice drill attack man!! But is that all you got?" Iriel asked in a sarcastic tone of voice then let marks appear up and down his right arm. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:RP